clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Card-Jitsu Party 2013
The Card-Jitsu Party 2013 (also known as the Celebration of Snow) is an upcoming party in Club Penguin, which will begin on May 23, 2013, and go on until June 6, 2013. It was revealed at the Club Penguin Summit. It will be the second Card-Jitsu Party, after the Card-Jitsu Party 2011 and a break in 2012. It is also the first Card-Jitsu event to be held in May, rather than November. Card-Jitsu Snow, as well as the Snow Dojo, will be officially launched at this party. Sensei will be waddling around the island. Storyline A snowstorm began in the Dojo areas on May 9, 2013. Sensei left on a journey to find the truth behind the storm, and he only left a written note behind. The elements are out of balance. It is time for me to face the truth behind the storm. The Fire and Water Dojos are open to all. I need every one of you to prepare. Soon, you will understand. One single snowflake may be quiet. But many become a powerful force. Later, Sensei returns, but no penguin can rest yet. Sensei has a dream of a dark presence from his past, and when he wakes up, an avalanche occurs on a mountain, due to heavy snowfall, leaving the Dojo covered in snow. With it, the evil Snowman army appears, lead by Scrap, Sly, and Tank, ready for battle and their only intent being to defeat Sensei and destroy the Dojo. Trivia *It was confirmed that it would be replacing the Medieval Party in May, which disappoints many penguins. *If you look closely at the sneak peaks, you can see what looks like a scroll. This could mean that a Scavenger Hunt will be going on during the party. *It was confirmed in the Club Penguin Magazine, and on the What's New Blog, that Card-Jitsu Fire and Water will be opened permanently to all players. This is the second time that Card-Jitsu Fire and Card-Jitsu Water are opened to non-members. The first time was in the Card-Jitsu Party 2011. *This is the only Card-Jitsu event to take place in the month of May. *Card-Jitsu Snow will be open to everybody, as confirmed on the What's New Blog by Polo Field. *Scrap, Sly, and Tank might not be the commanders of the evil snowmen army, because in the trailer video, Sensei saw something roaring on the top of the mountain: the Unknown Villian. *Klutzy may have a part on this party, because long time ago in the penguin poll, the question was: "Who is your favourite snow villain? -Scrap, Sly, Tank or Klutzy...Wait! Klutzy doesn't know about Card Jitsu? Doesn't he? Gallery Sneak Peeks File:Snow_Dojo.png|The Snow Dojo. File:Snow_Mountain.png|The Ski Hill. File:Ski_Snow.png|The Ski Village. (Notice the EPF) Snow Sensei sneak peak.png|An image Spike Hike posted on Twitter. BI9WCQXCIAAjMrQ.jpg|Another sneak peek from Spike Hike. (Notice there's something on the mountain) Celebration of Snow Dojo Construction Sneak Peak.jpg|A sneak peak of the Dojo SenseiDrawingCardJitsuParty2013.jpg|A sneak peak by Ninja on the What's New Blog Artworks-000048205930-ag7xyo-t200x200.jpg|Another sneak peek. Newspaper Advertisements Ninjas Wanted.png Avalanche Covers Dojo.png Something Icy This Way Comes.png Rooms Pre-Party Dojo Courtyard May 2013.png|Dojo Courtyard Phase 1 Hideout snow.png|Ninja Hideout Phase 1 File:Dojocourtyard5162013.png|Dojo Courtyard Phase 2 File:Dojo5162013.png|Dojo File:Ninjahideout5162013.png|Ninja Hideout Phase 2 Log-In Screens CPLogInNewNinjaGameCard-JitsuSnow.png|The first log-in screen advertising the party. Log-Off Screens Snow Logoff.jpg|The first log-off screen advertising the party. 0515-CJ-Member-Powercards-Exit-Screen 3-1368683326.jpg Homepages Celebration_of_Snow_Homepage_screen.png|The first homepage advertising the party. CPHomepageNewNinjaGameCard-JitsuSnow.png|The second homepage advertising the party. CPHomepageMembersCanPowerUpWithMorePowerCards.png|The third homepage advertising the party. Other BKZ003FCQAE6sjP.png|The logo that appears on one of the homepages and on one of the logoff screens. Newspaper 20130515 Front Support Story shadow.png|The Unknown Snowman, most likely the mastermind behind the avalanche, the storm, and the evil snowmen. Sprite 80 0.png|Sensei in his 2013 redesign, sporting geta sandals and a grey robe. Videos SWF Music Pre-Party *Pre-Party Ninja Hideout *Pre-Party Dojo Courtyard See Also *Card-Jitsu Snow *Sensei *Snowmen *Card-Jitsu Parties Category:Card-Jitsu Snow Category:Parties Category:Sensei Category:2013 Category:Parties of 2013 Category:Card-Jitsu Category:Snow Category:Snowman Villains Category:Ninja Category:Events